


i love you, orlando

by carvbox



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, Other, Spooky Mormon Hell Dream, a message to the good authors out there: plz write more mcpricely smut, im going to hell for this, in which is author wants to die, pricelando, so here it is, we needed a pricelando fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carvbox/pseuds/carvbox
Summary: It has been six months since Kevin Price returned from his mission in Uganda, and a lot has happened in that time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemort/gifts).



> this is kind of ironic also mcpricely tag needs more smut plz

It has been six months since Kevin Price returned from his mission, and a lot has happened in that time. After Kevin spent two years in the hot sticky climate of Uganda, he was more than thrilled to rent a small studio apartment in downtown Orlando (the city of his dreams.) Kevin really must admit, he's a little bit confused. He's always dreamed of going to Orlando, and he cannot believe that he actually lives here. But something is wrong. Kevin feels... a little different towards Orlando. He feels much more attached and maybe even... in love? No. He can't be, for that is a sin. Orlando is a male, and wouldn't that make him a homosexual? He loosely runs a hand through his hair and lets all the air out of his lungs in a deep exhale. Forget it, he tells himself. He's just being foolish. 

That night, he prays to Heavenly Father for guidance. 

\-----

Kevin is golfing. He isn't entirely sure how he got himself into this position, but he doesn't mind, since every time he hits the ball, it goes straight into the hole on his first try. He's winning, and Kevin loves winning. At some point, his mind begins to wander to the thought of Orlando. Oh, is he beautiful. Kevin closes his eyes and starts imagining himself doing all sorts of things to Orlando. When he reopens them, he knows exactly where he is. 

Kevin is having a hell dream. 

The first thing he sees is Orlando.

"Kiss me, Kevin," says Orlando dreamily.

Kevin is tempted, but does not budge. Orlando begins to move closer,

"Come on, Kev. It can be just me and you, but mostly you." Orlando holds out his hand to Kevin, and that's when he gives in. 

Kevin practically lunges into Orlando's embrace. And then he does what he's been longing to do all his life. He kisses Orlando. The kiss lasts merely a second- it's chaste and sweet. They look deep into each other's eyes and then Kevin really goes for it. He licks Orlando's bottom lip and their tongues slip into each other's mouths. It's hot and passionate- everything he ever wanted. 

Then, Orlando's touch turns terrifyingly hot. He pulls away to reveal that he is not longer kissing Orlando, but Satan. 

Kevin yells in pure horror and stands back. Satan lets out a roar,

"Being gay is a sin, Elder Price." says Satan in a deep, hoarse tone.

Kevin swallows far too audibly and gets down on his knees, "I'm sorry!"

Then, Jews and Demons emerge from each and every corner and begin to torment Kevin.

\----

Kevin stares up at the ceiling. Sunlight peers through his blinds. He's sweating and goes to pull off the covers, but they aren't on him. Kevin kicked them onto the floor. Orlando must have been too hot.

"Oh, Heavenly Father, what do I do?"

\----

Later that day, Kevin decides to go on a walk to clear his head. He does everything in his power to not drift to the thought of Orlando, but proceeds to fail more than just once. Man, Orlando is looking fine today. What happens next is something Kevin cannot begin to understand. It almost feels as if a light switch has been flicked on in his mind, and he immediately feels compelled to tell Orlando how he feels. Kevin continues down the long trail which eventually leads him to the top of a cliff. He can see all of Orlando. He can see all of beautiful, beautiful Orlando.

"Orlando," Kevin begins, "I didn't understand it before, but now I do. I'm in love with you Orlando. And honestly? I don't care what that makes me. I don't care if I'm going against Heavenly Father's will by being a homosexual. My love for you, Orlando, is bright and true. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

\---

It's been a year since Kevin Price and Orlando have established a romantic relationship. They sit at the top of the ferris wheel together. Kevin can see all of DisneyWorld and all of Orlando.

"I love you," says Kevin barely above a whisper.

"I love you too," replies Orlando.

The end.


End file.
